


Anniversary

by thisislegit



Series: Rough Waters [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji and Zoro exchange gifts on their 3rd year anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Zoro and Sanji sat with their shoulders barely touching on the loveseat of their living room. It was a very new edition to the other couch and couple armchairs that already sat around the small tables and television set.

“You know this would go a lot more smoothly if you just gave me my gift first.” Sanji leaned more onto Zoro making him tilt towards the arm of the couch.

“The last time I gave you my gift first you ran off to buy me a better gift even though the one you had was perfectly fine.” Zoro nudged him back.

“That was only one time.” Sanji flicked Zoro’s earrings.

“Once was enough.”

“Come on, please.”

“How about you go first like you normally do?”

Sanji put a hand onto Zoro’s thigh. “Please.”

“That’s not going to work.”

“Please.” Sanji turned so he could put his lips against Zoro’s neck. “Pretty, pretty please.”

“This situation seems oddly familiar.”

Sanji took Zoro’s earrings into his mouth and licked along his earlobe. The hand on Zoro’s thigh dipped lower, kneading the muscle and making him shudder. He distinctly remembered having more will power than this. Sanji did something with his mouth and a small whimper escaped Zoro’s lips. The cook pulled away but the hand on Zoro’s thigh only crept closer towards his crotch. Zoro didn’t realilze he closed his eyes but when he looked over the gold earrings were laying on Sanji’s tongue. The bastard was smiling too.

Zoro felt his entire face heat up. “I don’t even know how you learned to do that.”

Sanji’s smile got even bigger from how smug he felt.

“Fine, you win.”

Zoro reached over the side of the couch and grabbed a pink wrapped package. Sanji had already taken the earrings from his mouth and slipped them into Zoro’s pocket before he hesitantly took the small box. A sheer pink plastic covered it and was tightly tied at the top with a ribbon which Sanji quickly pulled off. The box inside looked like thin recycled cardboard. Pulling open the folds, Sanji bit his bottom lip. A miniature cake sat inside, adorned with a fondip rose and a strawberry.

“Where did you get this?” Sanji touched one of the petals.

“Please don’t ask that.”

Sanji swiped some of the frosting and tasted it. “Tastes like canned frosting.”

“How would you even know that? No one’s mouth works like that.”

“Zoro did you make this?”

“Kind of. Keimi helped. Don’t make this more embarrassing than it already is.”

Sanji placed the box to the side and stood up. “I have to run somewhere real quick.”

“Bullshit! Just give me what you already bought.” Zoro grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back to the couch.

They struggled for a bit before Sanji realized he didn’t want to smush the cake and settled for sitting in Zoro’s lap. Sanji pulled out a rectangular set of papers from his pocket and handed them over. “I may have gotten into some crafts myself this week.”

Zoro flipped through the pages and figured out it was a small coupon book.

“They don’t have an expiration date and are redeemable at any time.”

Zoro raised an eyebrow at one before tugging the paper out from its binding. “I’ll use this one now then.”

Sanji read the slip and then ripped the paper in half. “Good choice.”

**Author's Note:**

> how long did i last? a few weeks, not surprised, yes im working on a hxh fic but im already 6k in it and its still at the beginning so in order to make sure i dont get bored of it ill likely still be writing zosan on the side, warning, the zosan that im working on is rougher than what im used to writing for them so enjoy this fluff while you got it friends
> 
> thank you for reading! ouo


End file.
